xypheronlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Xypher Online: Rules
General Wiki Rules 1. Have Fun—This one is self-explanatory. The entire premise of this wiki is to have ultimately have fun! We want to enjoy ourselves, laugh, smile, and pretty much feel every other positive emotion that is known to humankind. If you can’t do that, or you find yourself struggling to do so, please do not hesitate to leave. Not only is it beneficial for yourself, but if you find that you are not entertained, chances are, those who interact with you will be negatively affected as well, and that’s no fun for anyone. Remember, no one is forcing anyone to be here. 2. 100% Effort—There is nothing entertaining about dealing with someone who doesn’t care enough to punctuate their sentences properly, or someone who autohit, auto-dodge, and so forth. There is also nothing cool about people who create articles and leave them blank forever. We want everyone here to have fun, and all we ask for is for everyone to do their best. It doesn’t matter if you aren’t the smartest, most skilled writer in the world. Hell, none of us really are. But we do ask that you try. If you can’t do that, I’d recommend that you look for another venture to pursue. 3. Be Professional—Fandom is a business, and though this is an online community, these are real people that you are dealing with. The administration expects everyone to behave professionally, and by that, it comes back to respect. Treat others how you want yourself to be treated. In addition, professionalism comes with responsibility. You must be willing to be held accountable for all your actions. To be frank, this is an online community, and unless you exchange contact info, or joined together, no one will have any idea who you are. There is no reason to lie to anyone, or the administration. If you do something, you will easily be forgiven if you own up to your mistake. 4. No Plagiarism—Don’t plagiarize work that isn’t yours. You will receive warnings when the administration detects plagiarism and repeated offenses will lead to a ban. Please don’t make us do that. No one enjoys it. It’s not fun for anyone. 5. Sockpuppetting—Don’t make multiple accounts. If you are banned for a period of time, own up to your mistakes. If you aren’t banned, don’t go around making 20 accounts pretending to be a new person for any reason. If we find out that you are doing this, you’ll be issued a warning and repeated offenses will lead to a ban. Image Policy 1. Because DeviantArt does not protect uploaded content from being used, everything is technically fair use. However, this wiki will not allow DeviantArt images to be used purposely without references and accreditation to the illustrator/creator. If anyone is caught in violation of this rule (purposely), then you will be asked to remove the image from your page. 2. Real life images are not allowed. Do not upload selfies or any kind, nor use the images of your favorite actor, actresses, etc., either. Repeated offenses will result in a ban. 3. Video game images that appear third dimensional, or realistic, akin to where they can be mistaken as a real person, are also not allowed. Images from Final Fantasy 15, Uncharted 4, and Battlefield 1 are perfect examples of video game images that are strictly prohibited. Use your best judgement, and if any questions arrive, ask an administrator. 4. All Images should always be related to theme of anime/manga. 5. Be reasonable about the amount of images and gifs that you put on a page. At any given time, the administration can ask for you to remove images if we believe that your page is cluttered by them, Again, use your best judgement. 6. If a user is already using an image, it is common courtesy not to use the same image. For example, if someone is already using Naruto Uzumaki and is a well-established character in our community, you not only shouldn’t use it, but you will not be allowed to use Naruto as well. This, again, is a rule that requires you to use your best judgement. If someone has used a character, but their page is a stub that hasn’t been touched in years, then feel free.